Captors X Prisoner
by MistHeart of Thunder Clan
Summary: A young girl, captured after arriving back in Japan. Wrath-chan's back everyone!


**Random Anime Story 1: Captors X Prisoner**

"Bai bai Obaasan." Wrath said to herself as she got on the plane. She was on her way to Japan, and she was going alone.

When she arrived, she immediately headed for her hotel. She felt uneasy, so she listened carefully to the sounds around her. _' So, someone's trailing me…?'_ Before she could react, someone who had appeared in front of her grabbed her and covered her mouth. It was already night time, so most people wouldn't be able to hear her muffled cries. The person who had been trailing her appeared. He was a slender man with pale blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. The one who had captured her was a bit younger with dark blue hair that was spiked up, cerulean eyes and two red triangles under his left eye.

"Feisty, isn't she?" the blonde said happily. He walked over to her and began looking over her. Wrath growled and glared angrily at him. Then, another man appeared and grabbed the blondes wrist.

"Brother, be patient with your intentions." he scolded. Wrath looked up to see what appeared to be two of the same person. _' Wait… they're twins!?'_ The second twin looked at Wrath, but quickly turned away. "Let's go." he said hastily.

"He's right." stated her captor. "The others will be waiting, and they aren't very patient." he took a pill from his pocket and slipped it into Wrath's mouth. He rubbed her throat so she'd swallow it and slung her over his shoulder. He made his way past the twins and took off with a drowsy and silent Wrath.

"So anxious." said the first twin with a huff.

"He's right though. Come on." said the other as they followed the younger boy.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

When Wrath awoke, she found herself in a bed. _'Where am I? What… oh right… I got kidnapped…' _she sighed, _' Now what?' _Just then, a door on the other side of the room creaked open. Wrath didn't recognize this person as one of her captors, but was still wary. She wrapped the blankets around her and stayed as far as possible from the approaching figure.

"You're awake, yokata." this man had a kind yet sad smile. He sat on the edge of the bed opposite Wrath.

"Dare desuka?"

"Watashi wa Subaru desu. Yoroshiku." The tension in the room increased.

'_S-Subaru… as in one of the vampire twins… but that maens…'_

Then, another person stepped into the room. Subaru smiled at the newcomer. "She awake?" asked the ominous figure.

"Hai, Kamui." Subaru replied. Kamui approached with a tray.

'_Tea?' _Wrath was bewildered. _'Why did they bring me tea?'_

"Drink some. If only to keep you from dehydrating." Kamui said as he poured a cup for Wrath, Subaru and himself. Wrath accepted the cup with a muffled 'Thanks.' and drank a small sip.

"S-sugoi! Hountou oishi!" she exclaimed. Subaru turned to see his brother turn away, embarrassed.

" See Kamui? She likes it." Subaru said as Kamui pulled one of the chairs from a larger table near Wrath's nightstand and sat down facing away from his brother and Wrath.

As she finished her tea, she thought she heard Kamui say something along the lines of, 'Whatever…' . She smiled. "Arigato Kamui-sama."

"Don't call me -sama. It's either -san or just Kamui, got it?" he said with a slight blush covering his face.

"Hai. Kamui-san." Wrath said with a smile. Kamui blushed more as Subaru inwardly grinned at his brother's expression.

'_Kamui is going to be easy to mess with once he gets a little more of Wrath-chan's cuteness.' _Subaru smiled.

"Ano… Subaru-san, where am I? Last thing I remember, I was kidnapped." Wrath said innocently.

"Ah… well, you were, and still are…" Subaru said quietly.

"I suppose so, it's not like I would be miraculously rescued or anything." Wrath stated as she stuck her tongue out and smiled.

"You aren't scared?" Kamui asked surprised.

"Doushtei? Should I be afraid of something, Kamui-san?" Wrath asked, pretending to be confused. She chuckled when Kamui started to blush.

"D-do you even know w-why y-you were k-kidnapped?!" Kamui snapped. Wrath pondered.

"Ie. But I think I can find out." she smirked at Kamui. She tackled him to the ground and stared down at the now confused and embarrassed Kamui. She kissed him on the nose and grabbed the pendant around his neck. Before Kamui could react, Wrath had the necklace and stood up.

"Care to tell me Kamui-san? Why I'm here?" Wrath asked tauntingly. She dangled the pendant on it's chain in front of her body and smiled at Kamui. At first, Kamui was reluctant to answer, but then he stood up and dusted himself off.

"You're here as a prisoner." was all he said.

"Prisoner? What sort of prisoner?" Wrath seemed intrigued by a subject that most girls would have freaked out at. Both men were amazed that she didn't seem afraid. She sat on the bed casually, awaiting an answer.

'_Maybe once we tell her what sort of prisoner she is she'll react differently…'_ Subaru thought. "You're being kept here as _entertainment_ for the residents of this mansion." he stated as Wrath looked at him. She smiled.

"Is that all? I thought you were gonna kill me or something." she sighed.

"Do you even know what that means?!" Kamui yelled.

"Hai. You and your friends are gonna keep me as a sex slave." Wrath stated bluntly. Both Kamui and Subaru dropped to the ground. They couldn't believe that this 15 year old girl didn't care about being raped.

'_I suppose it isn't so surprising that she doesn't care. Seeing as she was brave enough to jump on Kamui and steal his pendant…' _Subaru thought.

"Can I meet all the residents before I do anything?" Wrath asked as she got off the bed. "I don't want to do anyone I don't know. Especially if I think they're creepy in some way." she said as she walked to the door.

"Once you give me my pendant." Kamui said, agitated.

"Kay." Wrath tossed his pendant to him and walked to the door.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Minna, she's awake." Subaru stated as he opened the door. Wrath saw the 3 kidnappers and some others sitting around a large table. "Hm? Where is everyone?" Wrath looked around and saw that the room was fairly large and had an abundance of seating.

"Doing stuff… cooking, washing up, random stuff…" said the blonde. Wrath recognized the first twin, who had been following her.

"Ah, I see. Well, she doesn't seem to care about her situation much. She wants to find out who you are." Kamui said. Before anyone could begin, someone spoke up.

"Why should we trust her? Whose to say she won't try to escape and snitch on us?" said the person who had captured her.

"Smart, but I don't think you'd give me any opportunity to run, and besides, judging by what your friends told me, I'd probably be incapable of running anyway." she smiled and bowed.

The first twin laughed and her captor blushed. Subaru went to sit near the boy and Kamui sat next to him. Wrath sat in a seiza position on the floor. "Y-you can sit on a chair." said the second twin. Wrath looked at him curiously.

"I still don't know your names." she said bluntly.

"Watashi wa Fai desu." said the second twin with a small smile.

"Watashi no Yuui." said the first. Wrath looked expectantly at her captor.

"W-watashi wa Alviss." he stated. Wrath smiled and bowed. She heard the door open and saw two men enter.

"Ah, so she's awake." said the taller one. He crouched down so he could see her better. "Yoroshiku. Watashi wa Fuuma." he said. Wrath bowed. "Hai, Fuuma-san." The other man smiled and bowed to Wrath.

"Watashi wa Seishioru desu." Wrath smiled and looked to the other end of the room. The other door opened and many boys entered. Most of which were younger than Wrath.

After all the introductions, Wrath was in her room. She was in a pair of shorts and an oversized top, eating a small bowl of ice cream. She placed it down when she heard the door open. "Ah, Alviss-san. Is there something you wanted?"

"Everyone has compiled personal files on themselves and asked that you look them over." He handed her a large binder.

"Part of my job?" she asked as she returned to her ice cream.

"A-ah." he looked away and blushed.

"Alviss-san?"

"Hai?"

"Are you a virgin?" Alviss blushed more. Wrath was curious and looked at him with eyes that made her look innocent.

"H-hai." he whispered. Wrath simply smiled and nodded with the spoon in her mouth. She inched closer and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I can do something to change that, if it is what you wish." she looked up at him, smiling innocently. His face grew redder as she placed her hand on top of his.

"B-but I shouldn't…"

"Well, you are the one who caught me. In my opinion, you deserve something for what you accomplished." she said with a small yawn.

"Y-you shouldn't push yourself…" he stuttered. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Is this what you want?" she let her hand trail to Alviss's inner thigh, rubbing it gently. He moaned ever so slightly. She rubbed closer to his growing erection. "Well?" she whispered. He nodded in response. Wrath slowly unzipped his pants and slid them down to his ankles. He blushed as she crawled on top of him and grabbed the zipper to his long-sleeved top with her teeth. She slid it down and let her nose trail over his chest and abdomen. He twitched a little. _'He's embarrassed. How cute.'_ she thought. "It's alright, I won't hurt you." she smiled and took off his jacket and slid his boxers off.

"W-wait. P-please…I, I…" Wrath took his nipple in her mouth and sucked gently. He moaned and squirmed because of all the unfamiliar feelings he was experiencing. Wrath let her tongue roam over his nipple and pinched the unoccupied one. Alviss tensed and winced in pain. Wrath moved her mouth to the other nipple and gently rubbed Alviss's chest, doing her best to not touch the spot that would pleasure him the most. He tried to get her to touch the spot that had caused him to moan, but became to preoccupied with the fingers that were caressing his inner thighs. "P-please…touch my…aaaahh." the fingers had made the slightest contact with Alviss's now throbbing erection, causing it to twitch. Wrath smiled as Alviss blushed.

'_He's really sensitive… I hope he doesn't release too fast.'_ she gently wrapped her fingers around his shaft and stroked it. His breath was caught in his throat and his body was tense. He started to allow the pre-cum to leak out. _'So he's trying to keep himself under control?' _Wrath smirked and grasped Alviss's manhood a little more firmly. He gasped as she rubbed it and stroked it. She began to increase her pace and watched as he squirmed. She stopped and leaned down to face his shaft. She pinned his hips down and licked the tip, coaxing a small moan out of him. She let her tongue play with the slit for a little longer and started stroking the length of it. His moans became increasingly louder and his shaft began to pulsate. Wrath went down further until she reached his balls.

"W-why'd you s-stop?" he questioned as his climax began to slip away. She looked up at him, then engulfed his cock. She purred, sending waves of pleasure up his length and massaged his balls gently. His screams grew louder again and his thrashing got more violent. He screamed one last time before cumming and rested as Wrath slurped up and extra fluids.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked as she wrapped her hands around his shoulders and held him close. He nodded and looked at Wrath.

"T-that was the most amazing thing I've ever felt." he said as she smiled. He gently kissed her lips before drifting off to sleep. Wrath watched him sleep for a short while, then allowed herself to drift into slumber as well.

The next morning, Wrath awoke to the smell of something cooking. She walked downstairs to find Fai, Subaru, Alviss, & Kamui making breakfast. "Nani?"

"Ah, Wrath-chan, you're awake." Subaru said as he went to retrieve something from the pantry.

"Breakfast will be ready soon." Fai said as he mixed the bowl of ingredients. Wrath noticed that Alviss wasn't paying attention to her._ 'Probably because of what happened last night.' _she smiled inwardly and went over t him.

"Alviss-san? Can I help?" Alviss blushed, but nodded and stepped to the side so Wrath could work. "Domo." she smiled and gathered the ingredients she needed.

"What are you going to make?" Fai asked as he passed by.

"Fried rice and gyoza." she said as she placed everything in a very particular order. "Now, let's see… Knife, spoon, bowls and frying pan." she went off to retrieve the tools and an apron. 15 minutes later, she was already crimping the gyoza's edges and plating the fried rice.

"Oi, Alviss." Alviss turned to see his two "neighbors". Aoyagi, Ritsuka and Agatsuma, Soubi. Soubi lived in the room to the left of Alviss's and Ritsuka on the right.

"Hn? Nani, Soubi?" Wrath noticed the conversation and walked past the two in the hall on the way back to her room the night before when she… well, you know. She was about to say something when she felt something change in her mind.

'_Eh?! Kuso! Why now?!' _Wrath's eyes changed color from the unusual mix of lavender and periwinkle to cerulean blue. Soubi seemed to notice and smiled. Alviss turned to see a girl who reminded him of, well, himself. She had the same dark blue hair, sure, but her eyes now made her resemble him.

"Wrath-chan, what happened?" he asked.

"G-gomenasai… I… I should have told you before, I have a second side to me. It's the side of me that I chose to seal away when I was little. My innocent side isn't exactly the best for getting out of tough situations, so I kept it secret…gomenasai!" Wrath bowed and started to cry. Alviss walked over to her and hugged her.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked as he removed the tears. Wrath just sat there and cried. "Don't worry, we aren't mad." he smiled and picked up the hair that had fallen in her face. "You're a precious little girl, Wrath-chan." he said before kissing her forehead. Wrath looked up at him and smiled.

"Domo-su."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wrath: Yay! First chapter done!

Alviss: First chapter?!

Wrath: Yep, still gots more to do.

Alviss: (sigh)


End file.
